Oprah Winfrey
Oprah Winfrey battled Ellen DeGeneres in Oprah vs Ellen. She was portrayed by November Christine. Information on the rapper Orpah Gail Winfrey (born January 29, 1954), legally changed by way of error to Oprah, is an American mass media magnate, talk show host, philanthropist, actress, and producer. The daughter of a single mother, Winfrey was raised primarily by extended family, and overcame several instances of abuse to become a journalist in the Midwestern US. In an interview, she revealed that her name, originally after a Biblical character, was all-too-frequently mispronounced.http://www.achievement.org/autodoc/page/win0int-1 The error stuck, to her benefit, and with it, she became famous. From 1986 to 2011, Winfrey hosted her eponymous syndicated afternoon talk show, The Oprah Winfrey Show (later shortened to Oprah), and in so doing became the first African-American woman to host in the format. Winfrey built her reputation on a blend of high-energy performances, direct, no-holds-barred interviews, and straight-from-current-events conversation in each episode, also demonstrating respect for the human condition through charity and philanthropy. As proof of her generosity, on the September 13th, 2004 episode of Oprah, Winfrey gave everyone in the audience a box which revealed keys to a car. Following this, she said to each audience member, "You get a car, you get a car, you get a car, everybody gets a car!", which soon became a popular meme. From her talk show and its associated production company (Harpo Productions), Winfrey grew several business ventures including O Magazine, the Oxygen cable channel, Dr. Phil, Dr. Oz, and later, OWN TV. She is currently one of the most influential woman in all media, and her show's success brought an entire genre of day time talk shows to television. In 2011, the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences honored Winfrey with the Jean Hersholt Humanitarian Award, and in 2013, Oprah was given the Presidential Medal of Freedom. As of 2015, Winfrey is credited with producing five feature films, the most recent of which was the 2014 docudrama Selma, a look at the protests by Martin Luther King, Jr. in Selma, Alabama. The film has four Golden Globe Awards and one Oscar to its credit. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' I'm the Queen of TV, and I'm here to destroy ya, So check under your seat because I got something for ya! You can't even hope to be as half as dope as Oprah! I'll attract my hands around your throat and Deepak choke ya! Girl, your show's a petting zoo. You do a week on kittens, And you dance like a chicken who snuck into Drunk Kitchen! You played a fish with brain damage. I'm a nominated actress! Name's synonymous with power: spell it forwards or backwards! 'Verse 2:' Your mouth is writing checks your mullet can't cash, lady! I'll lodge my fabulous shoe up your suit pants, baby! You follow my lead 'cause I paved the road for ya! You drive behind me in a secondhand Porsche! Check the fortune 500; I'm a media wonder! The Dalai Lama and Obama memorize my cell number! Try to beef with me, I'll make the whole market crash, Honey, once you go Oprah, you can't go back! Trivia References *She was indirectly referenced by Lance Armstrong in Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong, by the phrase, "second fat woman hearing my confession." This refers to an interview she conducted with Armstrong confessing for OWN TV, which was aired worldwide. Continuity * Oprah is the second of two rappers to have altered her name purely for pronunciation reasons (Orpah, from Ruth 1, was frequently transposed). Dr. Seuss is the other. *Aged 60 at the time of battle, Oprah is the oldest woman to appear in the series. Ellen follows closely behind at 56, moving Sarah Palin to a distant third place at 45. ** Her age in the video battle seems to be somewhere around 35. Or, her appearance is represented at a time when she was not dealing with documented weight issues. Either way, she appears much younger than she is, which would make her the first rapper to "lie about her age". ** She is the second rapper for whom an earlier point in her life was the basis for her portrayal in the series. Mikhail Gorbachev preceded her. **However, if you count Hillary Clinton, Oprah would be the second oldest since Clinton is 67. *She is the first African-American woman to rap. *She is the third talk show host to rap after Bill O'Reilly, and along with Ellen. **With Dr. Phil in the mix, Oprah is the fourth talk show host to be featured in battle. *She is the fifteenth television persona to be in a rap battle. References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Oprah vs Ellen Category:Nikki Jenkins